1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a card connector, and especially to a card connector with switch for detecting a position of an electronic card.
2. Description of Related Art
Integrated circuit (IC) cards are connected to other electronic devices electrically in conjunction with corresponding card connectors. In order to contact or cut electrically between IC cards and other equipments accurately and conveniently, the card connectors commonly equip with switches to achieve above-mentioned object.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,281 discloses a commonly card connector for receiving an electrical card. The card connector defines a card receiving space and comprises an insulating housing, a plurality of contacts exposed into the card receiving space and arranged on a bottom wall of the insulating housing and a write protect switch. The write protect switch comprise a first piece of metal made from a stationary piece of metal; and a cantilevered second piece of metal having a projecting touching portion, the projecting touching portion can come in contact with the electrical card. With the electrical card sliding to one of two positions: a protect-on position (write inhibit position) and a protect-off position (write enable position), the two metal pieces can be connected or separated structurally and electrically.
In normal state, the write protect switch can detect a slide position of a electrical card. However, because the first piece meets the second piece simply to connect each other, dust and other matter residing on both of communication portions thereof can not be cleared automatically so as to the connecting performance is not reliable.
Hence, an improved card connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.